URI MAKNAE
by BangHim3112
Summary: Kita hanya bermain dengan JungKook kok..
**URI MAKNAE**

Main Cast ;

All of BTS Member

Genre ; Fantasy, Yadong, Tragedy

Disc ; All the cast is GOD's Creature, But this story is my creation.

Warning! Yaoi, Yadong, 18+, Frontal, Typhos..

Happy Reading..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk semua member BTS yang habis mengisi beberapa acara musik.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yg diikuti V.  
"lelahh" ucap SUGA sambil melangkah lemas kearah karpet di bawah sofa.

"Hyeong ayo main!" pekik JungKook yang berlari kecil kearah V dan Jimin.

"Kookie kami ini lelah" ucap RapMon yang mendapat anggukan lelah dari semua member.

"ah! Ayolah Jimin Hyeong! V Hyeong!" JungKook menarik-narik tangan mereka.

"baiklah aku punya ide!" ucap Jimin yg tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangan kanannya.  
"ayo main kartu jumlah, yang kartunya masih banyak harus mematuhi yg menang.." ucap Jimin. Semua member terlihat berfikir.

"baiklah kajja, demi uri maknae.." ucap JHope.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Uri Maknae)**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Love?" tanya Jin. Ia mengambil kartu cangkulan.  
"ahaha aku yg menang!" ia membanting kartu AS Love.  
Ia menyeret kartunya kebelakang.

Jin mengeluarkan kartu keriting dengan nilai 10. RapMon membalasnya dengan King, Jimin membalasnya dengan nilai 9, V membalasnya nilai 6, Jhope dengan nilai 2, SUGA dengan nilai 7 dan JungKook mencangkul banyak.

"Nah! Ketemu!" ucap JungKook. Member yang lain menatap kartu cangkaluan yang habis. JungKook membalas dengan kartu keriting AS.

"Ppak!" JungKook membanting kartu King Wajik. Yang lain membalasnya dengan kartu yg bernilai di bawahnya.

"Bom Shakalaka!" RapMon membuang kartu AS Wajiknya yang terakhir. Yang lain tersenyum seperti RapMonster.

"terimakasih ne JungKookie.." ucap RapMon.

"aahh! Kenapa aku kalah eoh?" umpat JungKook kesal.

"baiklah ini untuk hukumannya.." ucap RapMon.  
"Hyeong! Kemarilah!" panggil Jimin sambil mendekati RapMon.  
Jimin membisikan RapMon. Terlihat sebuah seringaian di bibir tebalnya.

"Okay.. Kuputuskan" kata Rapmon tegas.  
"JungKook kau harus berpakaian seksi hingga besok.." lanjutnya.

Seisi ruangan hening menatap RapMon tak percaya, terkecuali Jimin yg menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui RapMon.

"A-apa Hyeong? Pake baju Seksi? Apa maksudmu Hyeong?" tanya JungKook.

"Jin Hyeong. Kau tau soal hal itukan? Dandani JungKook agar cantik Ne?" pinta RapMon yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Kajja Kookie.." Jin mengulurkan tangannya. JungKook dengan ragu-ragu menangkap tangan itu dan mereka masuk kekamar Jin dan RapMon.

"apa yang kau lakukan NamJoon?" tanya JHope kaget.  
"kau pasti jg akan tergiur, lihat sja.." ucapnya santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Uri Maknae)**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin Hyeong, apa kepala RapMon Hyeong terbentur?" tanya JungKook polos sambil membuka kaos yang ia pakai.

"aku juga bingung kenapa dia begitu.." Ucap Jin sambil mengambil kemeja putih berlengan panjang milik RapMon dan celana pendek hitam setengah sepaha miliknya.

"aku takut Hyeong.." rengek JungKook. Jin membalikan tubuhnya dan memberikan kemeja putih dan celana pendek pada JungKook.

"apa? Celana ini pendek sekali Hyeong!" protes JungKook.

"NamJoon menyukai itu saat kupakai.. UPS!" Jin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa maksudmu Hyeong?" Tanya JungKook.

"A-ani.." balas Jin gugup. JungKook menatapnya curiga dan menuntut.  
"Se-sebenarnya aku suka menggoda namJoon dgn memakai baju itu.." ucap Jin. Mata JungKook terbuka lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Uri Maknae)**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"lama sekali.." rutuk RapMon sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke mja.

"Ta-dah!" Teriak Jin sambil menenteng JungKook dari kamarnya.

'DEG!'

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Jangan lupakan Jimin mata sipitnya kini terbuka lebar.

"Gosh!" ucap RapMon kagum.  
Kemeja putih miliknya itu terpasang di tubuh JungKook. Walaupun kemeja itu kebesaran namun badan JungKook bisa terlihat jelas dan celana pendek itu nyaris tak terlihat.

'aku akan memangsanya hingga habis' Bantin RapMon.  
"apa kau puas Hyeong?" tanya JungKook. RapMon mengeringai.

"mana mungkin aku puas hanya melihatmu terdiam begitu.." ucap RapMon.  
"lakukan tarian yang seksi JungKookie.." titahnya.  
Mata JungKook membelalak kaget.

"a-apa?" tanya JungKook.  
"sudah lakukan saja!" sahut Jimin yang sudah merasa celananya semakin menjepit.

"eungh.." JungKook terlihat kebingungan.  
"JongKook-ah! Palli!" bentak SUGA yang tak kalah tersiksa seperti Jimin.

JungKook menurunkan badannya perlahan dan berlutut sambil membuka kakikanya. Ia membuka tutup kakinya beberapa kali.

V tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandang didepannya dengan cepat membuka celananya dan mengocok pelan penisnya.

JungKook membalikan badannya dan menungging lalu menaik turunkan punggungnya. Sumpah demi tuhan Jimin dapat melihat jeplakan bokongnya.

"aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" RapMon segera menindih JungKook.

"Ah~" RapMon menghisap leher JungKook dgn kencang. Tangannya kanannya menelusup masuk kedalam kemejanya yang dipakai JungKook.

"esshh, ahh" desah JungKook ketika RapMon memainkan puting pink milik JungKook.

"eunggh ah!" desah V yg mencampuri desahan JungKook. Bahkan sekarang tak hanya V yang melakukan mastrubasi ke lima member lain jg melakukannya.

"aarrghh! Eungg.. RapMon Hyeong~" JungKook menurunkan badannya dan meremas kuat karpet di bawahnya. Rasa nikmat kini menjalar di bagian privatnya.

"you like it?" tanya RapMon. Tak ada jawaban ia meremas penis JungKook lebih keras.

"AH! Yeah! I like It! Eumhh!" JungKook merelaksasikan otot pahanya.

'DUK!'

Ia merasakan bokongnya menabrak sesuatu. Tepat di belahan bokongnya ada sesuatu yang mengeras.  
RapMon menjauhkan dirinya dari JungKook. JungKook mendirikan badannya dan mendudukan dirinya sebentar.

"arrghh!" pekiknya kencang saat Jin memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang analnya. Puas menjilanti anal JungKook, Jin memasukan penisnya.

"Hyeonghh! AKh! Appho! Hikss!" JungKook menangis merasakan penis Jin yang begitu saja masuk kedalam lubang analnya.

'DUG!'

"NamJoon!" protes Jin seketika saja menindihnya.

"Open Up!" perintahnya. Jin membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar.

'Jleb!'

"eunghh!" Jin mengeluarkan suara merdunya seketika satu hentakan saja langsung RapMon memasukan penisnya ke lubang Jin dan menghantam G-spotnya.

"Akh! Aww!" mereka lupa akan JungKook yang merasa hentakan keras itu.  
"lihatlah matanya terpejam chagi.." bisik RapMon di telinga Jin. Ia mengecupi dan menjilati daun terlinga Jin.

"eughh! Ahh! Namhh.. Jin.. Hyeong angghh!" pekikan sakit itu sudah berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. JungKook perlahan menikmati setiap hentakan yang dibuat oleh kedua Hyeong diatasnya.

"ahh! Ahh! NamJoon! Eunggh! Fastteehhh! AH!" pinta Jin. Mulut namja bersurai karamel itu tak bisa menutup lidah mungilnya menjulur keluar seperti seekor anjing.

Rasa luarbiasa nikmat menimpanya. Penisnya dijepit oleh lubang anal JungKook yg ketat dan sempit dan Ugh! Bahkan analnya sendiri penuh akan penis besar NamJoon.

'PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!'

Bunyi dentuman antara kulit licin mereka terdengar belum lagi bunyi hantaman bokong Jin dan pinggul RapMon.

"eugghh.. Sshh.. Na- NamJooneeehh! C-cumiingg~" Jin memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tak kuat lagi menahan klimaksnya yang sudah mendekat.

"ahh.. Hyeonghh, bers- sabarlah! Sedikit lagiih!" balas RapMon.  
"ahh! NamJin Hyeonghh! Pallihhh!" pinta JungKook yang akhirnya memohon.

"AAAAHHHAA!" pekik ketiganya ketika mereka mencapai klimaks. "hosh.. Hosh.." deru nafas mereka tak stabil. RapMon mencabut Jin dari JungKook dan membawanya ke sofa.

"another round?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Jin yang pasarah hanya bisa menikmati permainan RapMon.

"kau belum lelahkan Kookie?" panggil Jimin entah dari mana yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuh JungKook dlam pangkuannya.

"essh.. Hyeonghh.." desah JungKook pelan seketika Jimin menggesekan penisnya dengan anal JungKook. Tangannya yang tak melakukan apa-apa sekarang mulai mengocok penis JungKook.

"Arggh! Ji- Jimin.. Ahh Hyeong!" pekik JungKook seketika Jimin menekan kepala penisnya dengan kencang. Jimin menyeringai dan mulai menjilati leher putih JungKook.

"tahan ne Kookie.." ucap Jimin dengan nada menggoda. JungKook entah tidak mengerti artinya atau memang tak peduli lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin perlahan mengangkat JungKook lumyan tinggi lalu memposiskan lubang JungKook tepat di depan penisnya yg sudah menegang.

'Jleb!'

"Annghh!" punggung JungKook melengung ke depan. Lgi-lagi mebentur G-Spotnya.

"esshh.." Jimin dan JungKook sama-sama merasakan hal 'penis di dalam lubang anal itu' untuk beberapa lama.

"angghh~" JungKook membelakakan matanya ketika suara V itu berbarengan dengan emutan kencang di penisnya. V memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan ritme cepat, tak lupa pula tangannya yang lentik itu memainkan dua buah kantung sperma JungKook.

"Bwi! Hyeoongghh!" erang JungKook merasakan klimaksnya mendekat Plop! V menghentikan kegitannya.

"khe- kenapa berhenti?" protes JungKook kecewa. V mengelus pipi JungKook dengan halus. JungKook yang tak mengerti manatap V heran. V merangkak mendekati bedan JungKook. Ia berlutut dan memposisikan penis JungKook di depan lubang analnya.

"EKH! Eshh.." V memasukan penis JungKook yang bisa dibilang seukuran penisnya itu kedalam tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan setiap jarak terhapuskan dan seutuhnya mesuk kedalam lubang V.

"eshh.. V Hyeong?" tanya JungKook disela nikmatnya. V tersenyum lagi dan mengecup pelan bibir merah JungKook.

"aku juga ingin kau merasakannya JungKookie.. Ekh!" desah keduanya saat Jimin menghentakan keras pinggulnya.

"Hh.. Ahh.. Eunghhaah! Uaahh!" desah mereka bertiga bersamaan. JungKook sudah tak dapat berfikir jernih. Oh bahkan tak hanya JungKook bisa di bilang semua yang ada disana.

"Jhi- Jiminnie! Pleasehh fasterr ah!" pinta V mewakili JungKook yang sudah tak bisa berkata apapun selain mendesah hebat. Jimin melihat wajah V yg memerah sambil menggigit bibirnya itu membuat dirinya ingin sekali mengerjainya. Jimin memperlambat temponya pinggulnya hingga berhenti.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JI- IIIINGH!" erang V kencang saat tiba tiba saja Jimin menghentakan dirinya dan JungKook dengan tempo tak beraturan.

"aahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh.." desahan terus saja beregema di ruangan itu entah dari siapa.

"Kookiehh!" panggil V. JungKook mengakat kepalanya untuk menatap Hyeongnya.

"mmhhpp!" V menciumnya melumat bibir merah JungKook.  
"Akh!" pekik JungKook karena gigitan keras dari V. V memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut JungKook. Lidahnya dengan liar mengelilingi isi mulut JungKook. Setelah mendapatkan lidah JungKook ia menghimpitnya dan mengemutnya seperti permen. Tangan kanan JungKook yang bebas mencengkram tangan Jimin yang berada di pinggangnya.

"for You my Kookie.." ucap Jimin di telinga JungKook. Jimin segera mempercepat temponya.

"AHH!" pekik V ketika saja penis JungKook menyentuh G-spotnya. "ah! Jimin! Kookiehh! Fuck meh!" racau V sambil meremas pundak JungKook.

'Splurtt!'

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka bertiga klimaks. V melepaskan penis JungKook darinya, begitu juga Jimin yang melepaskan penisnya dari JungKook.

Sementara Jungkook? Ia terbang kesurga untuk beberapa waktu ini. Tubuh lemasnya terbaring di lantai begitu saja, mata cantiknya juga tertutup merasakan cairan di analnya yg sedikit-sedikit keluar.

'Gelap?' batin JungKook. Perlahan membuka matanya.

'DEG!'

Tepat di depan matanya penis menegang.

"Suck It Maknae!" bentak SUGA yang posisi kepalanya dekat penis JungKook. Yah Mereka dalam posisi 69 sekarang. Dgn ragu-ragu JungKook mengurut pelan-pelan penis SUGA. Tak butuh lama mulutnya melahap penis SUGA.

"Hyeongh, tahan ne?" terdengar suara Jhope yang bebarengan dengan penis yang memasuki anal SUGA.

"Akh! Hoseok! Slow Fuck'in down! It hurts!" bentak SUGA. Namun tak butuh berapa lama penis Jhope memasuki tubuhnya. Mata JungKook mebelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"ahh~ move Hoseok." pinta SUGA dengan penuh nafsu. Perlahan Jhope mengelurkan penisnya hingga nyaris lepas dari jepitan anal SUGA.

"GOD DAMNIT! HOSEOK ARE YOU FUCK-AAH!" pekik SUGA saat Jhope langsung menghetakan dengan sangat keras penisnya kedalam SUGA.

"ahh.. Yes! There hoseok-ah, beat it!" pinta SUGA. Jhope mempercepat hentakan. Astaga apa mereka tak peduli dengan JungKook yang dibawah mereka? Kasian bocah malang ini kesulitan menghisap penis Hyeongnya. SUGA yang sangat horny itu menghisap kedua jarinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis JungKook.

"faster! Hardeehh!" pinta SUGA lagi. Kali ini Jhope melakukanya tanpa peduli tempo ia hanya menghentakan penisnya dengan keras.

"ah, eunghh.." SUGA mulai berhenti menjilati jemarinya.

"ssshh.. SUGAH Hyeong!" desah JungKook ketika dua jari SUGA masuk kedalam analnya.

"ahh, sempit sekalih!" umpat SUGA yang merasa jarinya terjepit.  
"rileks maknae!" bentak SUGA. JungKook dibawah sana berkonsentrasi untuk rileks. SUGA melakukan fingeringnya dengan tempo cepat menyeseuikannya dengan sodokan Jhope.

"ah! SUGA hyeong! Terus! Eungh.." racau JungKook. SUGA menyeringai dengan puas.

"kalau begitu, nyanyikan lagu i need you dgn namaku!" ucap SUGA yg menahan desahannya.

"nghh, ah, I Nheed SUGA Hyeong~ to fuck me!" SUGA makin mempercepat tusukannya.  
"SUGA Hyeonghh aku sudah tak tahan!" lirih Jhope. SUGA juga ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar tempo mereka akin cepat.

"SUGA Hyeongh!"  
"Hoseok-iehh!"  
"AAHH!"

Splurtt! Lagi-lagi JungKook mengeluarkan spermanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Uri Maknae)**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eungh.." lenguh JungKook sembari membuka pelan matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan ini tampak familiar.

DEG!  
Kemarin nyata?

JungKook segera mendudukan dirinya.

"AKH!" pekiknya seketika sakit di bagian bokongnya menjalar ketubuhnya. Mata JungKook membelalak menatap para Hyeongnya tidur secara acak di lantai. Sama sepertinya mereka tak mengenakan apapun.

"BRRAAAKK!" pintu dorm mereka terbanting kencang. "YAK! BTS-" mata menajer mereka nyaris saja copot ketika melihat pemandangan ruang depan.

"beriiisiik!" bentak RapMon sambil melempar bantal kearah menajernya yg diikuti oleh terbangunnya member yang lain.

"APA KALIAN GILA? APA ARTI SEMUA INI? APA KALIAN-"

"JungKook hanya mengajak kami main.." balas RapMon malas. Mata yang nyaris copot itu bralih menatap JungKook.

"A-apa? Aku?" tanya JungKook. Semua member menatapnya.  
"Sial kau Hyeong! Sial sekali hidupku!" rutuknya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
